This invention relates in general to firearm loading apparatus and deals more specifically with improvements in magazine tube loaded firearms, particularly shotguns.
Shotguns of magazine tube loaded type have a long record of proven dependability and are widely used by sportsmen. However, such firearms have gained only limited acceptance by law enforcement agencies and the military, because of the time required for reloading.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved firearm of the type having an action particularly adapted for loading from a magazine tube and which employs a box type magazine to facilitate rapid loading and increase firepower.